The initial award of a CORE grant for vision research in 1979 began a period of remarkable expansion of the multidisciplinary UAB Vision Science Research Center. From that time, the vision CORE has expanded from 13 researchers with primary appointments in 2 departments to a group of 25 researchers with appointments spread over 9 different departments. The total funding to individual researchers for vision science has increased from $0.7M to $2.4M. In part due to the success of the CORE, the School of Optometry and the University purchased a free-standing building of 21 ,000 sq. ft. to serve as the Vision Science Research Center. This building, only three blocks from the center of campus, has given vision science a position of prominence on the UAB campus. It is easily accessible to all CORE participants. We note that all NEI funded investigators on the campus are active CORE participants. This competing renewal seeks to continue the support of vision scientists at UAB by providing shared services to principal investigators which are not available to them through their individual research grants. The shared services are provided by four CORE modules. These modules provide accessible technical facilities in dedicated CORE laboratories designed specifically for vision science. Importantly, CORE-supported personnel provide human expertise which is not available elsewhere. In the Electronics Module an electronics equipment engineer designs and fabricates new electronic apparatus and provides vital emergency repair and maintenance services. In the Computer Module a programmer helps configure computers and customize software, thus easing the difficulties individual investigators can experience in using computers productively in research. In the Histological Analysis Module an experienced histology technician provides help and expertise in histologic and immunohistochemical techniques, and maintains a productive research environment in which investigators can interact. In the Biostatistics Module a faculty level biostatistician provides collaboration, consultation and instruction on statistical issues related to individual clinical and basic vision research problems. Together these modules enhance the capability and efficiency of individual investigators and facilitate collaborative studies.